Good Girl Gone Bad
by Ninna Lil' Nenna
Summary: Hinata used to be a quiet girl, who was pushed around and not noticable... But everything changed after a little slumber party with her bast friend Ino... pairings: gaaxhina, naruxsaku, shikaxtema, saixino, nejixten, kakaxanko
1. Epiloge: Good Girl Gone Bad

Epilouge: Good girl gone bad

_There are new girls at some schools, that can be crazy, nice, stupid, whores, angry, happy, sad, mad... Girls are different... There is also a goup of girls that stick together... They fight with others... I met many girls... Each one of a kind... Some in love, some jelous of others, some are even fangirls... others just missunderstod... Usually girls fight over boys, make-up, looks, clothes, hair and many more stuff..._

_It all started in Jr high. I was the most quietest and shyest girl in my class, no in my school. I didn't yell at anyone, fight with anyone... I didn't even have any friends. That is, untill the fourth grade._

_I met a really cool girl on our school trip. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. She and I became best friends on that trip. From then on we shared secrets and talked all the time. I even remember that my dad was angry, cuz I made a huge phone bill. She maybe was from another class, and maybe we didn't have the same classes, but we hanged out on week-ends and lunch-breakes and after school. She was the most popular girl in school, allways had sence for fashion, never missing a new trend. She was practicully the quuen of fashion in our school! Everyone wanted to be friends with her. _

_One day, before school started in the eight grade, we had a sleep-over at her house. We didn't sleep that night, couse we were to exided next morning we were trying on her clothes, I was wearing a black tank top with a black-red miniskirt and sneackers. She said we didn't have anymore time to change, so I had to go to school in it. Damn Ino. _

_When we got to school, we got a lot of stares. Well, actually, i did. Boys were staring at me, and I can swear that i saw one drooling, couse I changed a lot over the summar. My hair grew longer, but Ino's clothes showed a lot of my body. I mean, my body, with Ino's clothes, equals a lot of stares. I was blushing like mad. In my mind I cursed Ino. She just nuged me couse she saw some popular boys looking at me, my crush in their group, plus we had to get going. I saw that a lot of girls were throwing dagers at me and glares... _

_My non-shy non-quiet life started then and there..._


	2. New Girl

**Chapter 1: New girl**

It was a beautifull day in Konoha. A black SUV drove to its drive way next to the house. A girl with long dark hair got out and look at the house for a long time, untill she fell to the ground.,,Couldn't you move Hinata-neechan?" asked her younger sister.,,Hanabi, don't you ever push your sister out of the car like that again! Got it young lady?",,Yes mother."said Hanabi looking down. ,,Girls, girls, we just got here, can't you fight later?" asked their father while laughing. ,,We're not fighting daddy, we're just talking." anwsered Hinata getting off the ground and dusting her self while throwing dagers at her sister. -I wonder how Neji-niisan's doing? I haven't seen him for a really long time now...- thought Hinata as she walked in her new room -...well, at least I won't have to share a room with Hanabi anymore...-. She thought a bit more about her older cousin, Neji.

He lived in Konoha ever since he was born, with his father Hizashi. She came to vissit him every year when she was little, so she was really happy she would see him again after a long tim. The last time they talked, he said that he has a girlfriend. He said her name was Tenten, and that shes really nice. She hadn't met her yet. While she was putting her clothes in her closet, her mother came into her room ,,Hinata, honey, you gotta get ready for school." ,,Yes oka-san." said a happy Hinata.

She took her new school uniform,and went to the bathroom to change. She didn't like it, it had a really short skirt, a tight white t-shirt and a choise of shoes. -Either black or brown....hmm.....- she thought as she dressed her self. When she was finished, she looked at the clock. It said 8.45am. - Oh, no! I am so gonna be late if I don't get going!- she ran out of the house yelling ,,Bye oka-san, bye oto-san, bye Hanabi!" and ran to school.

She barelly made it in time, but when she got to the princapls office, she said ,,sorry", bowed down and took her new schedual for the rest of the year. - Let's see now...

1st class: English- Mitarashi Anko, room 23;

2nd class: Math- Hatake Kakashi, room 15;

3rd class: P.E.- Maito Guy, gym;

4th class: Sciance- Orochimaru, room 34;

5th class: Free period;

6th class: History- Umino Iruka, room 6.

.

..well, thats kinda weird...better get to class soon...but a free period...i **never** got those...-. She walked through hallways and finally made it to the classroom. She took a deep breathe and walked in. When she wanted to apoligaze for being late, the teacher wasn't there -I must be early...-

She saw a free seat in the fromt of the classroom, went there, sat down and took her iPod out to listen to a song from Evansence. A couple of guys in the back of the classroom watched the new girl take her seat ,,Dude, whos the new chick?" ,,I don't know Naruto, but shes hot." ,,Shut it Kiba!" ,,Whoa, sorry Neji. Didn't know you want the girl." ,,I don't. Shes my cousin." ,,YOUR WHAT?!?!?!" In that moment, Hinata turned around and saw Neji „Neji-niisan???" She threw her iPod down and ran to Neji just to jump on him. The same moment Hinata jumped on Neji, Ino, Ssakura, Sasuke and Tenten walked in and saw the scene.

Tenten slowlly got angry and jelous, cause no one jumps on **her** Neji. ,,Hey, Ino-pig, why is that new girl jumping on Neji?" ,,Urgh, how the hell should i know, **big-forehead**?" ,,Nii-san, I'm soo happy to see you again!" ,, NII-SAN?!?!?!?!" screamed everyone, not beleving her. ,,Yup." Hinata smiled like a little kid. ,,Hinata-chan?" ,, Thats my name." she smiled proudlly. ,,It's me, Ino." ,,Ino??? Hmm, Ino......" she sudenlly rememberd and jumped from Neji onto her ,, Oh, Ino-chan, I missed you soo much!"

,,Wait, this girl knows Ino too???" ,,Looks like she does, Naruto-baka." awnsered Sasuke and hit Naruto upside the head. Right then, the teacher came in ,,Allright, listen up magots, get to your seats and open up those book! Summars out and schools in. Now listen......"


End file.
